


Take it Like a Man

by hvcutie



Category: Pledis Girlz (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Drama, F/M, Legally Blonde, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Gay musical high school au? Chan likes Jeonghan but thinks there’s no way Jeonghan would ever like him back. Chan thinks Eunwoo is pretty cool though and she seems to have shown interest.





	

It was 11:40, 4th period. For Chan 4th period meant theatre, which he had with a majority of his friends, those friends included; Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Lee Jihoon, Joshua Hong, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, Xu Minghao, and Yoon Jeonghan. Today they were finding out the parts of the play, Chan hadn’t tried out for a main part, he made it very clear he wanted to be part of the ensemble. The musical that year was, Legally Blonde: The Musical.  
The teacher, Mr. Kim, came up and said, “Ladies and Gentlemen; in my hand I hold the casting for this year’s winter musical, Legally Blonde! If your name is not listed, you are part of the ensemble. Now I’m going to put this on the bulletin board, you will wait until I am seated in my desk before you go up to check the list! Is that understood?” All the students nodded. Mr. Kim put the paper on the board and went to sit in his seat. Once he sat down he said, “Alright go at it savages.”  
Everyone got up; well Chan didn’t, because he didn’t try out like everyone else. Once things settled down, Soonyoung came up to Chan and said, “Good job on getting a role, I didn’t even know you tried out.” Chan choked, “Excuse me, I didn’t try out!” Soonyoung shrugged, “Your name is on the list.” Chan got up to go have a talk, but was stopped when he was almost there. Jeonghan had his hand on his shoulder, “Hey, Chan, good job on getting a role. I haven’t seen you have a real role since your freshman year, you’re always in ensemble.” Chan smiled, “Thank you, Jeonghan-hyung, but it’s a mistake. You see I didn’t try out, it was probably someone else who’s supposed to have the part.”  
Jeonghan laughed, “I doubt it. How do I say this? Let me just say that there is a lot freshmen this yeah, very few upper classmen. So their voices are still changing. Mr. Kim doesn’t want to take the chance of one of their voices cracking during the performance.” Chan nodded, “So what you’re saying is that there is a lack of talent this year?” Jeonghan laughed, “I guess that’s what I’m saying, yes. I think you’ll do well as Carlos.” Chan’s eyes widened, “Carlos, who’s playing Nikos?” Jeonghan smirked, “Our biggest diva of course, Seungkwan.” Chan groaned, “I have to get out of this.” Seungkwan then yelled, “I heard that, you’ll be lucky if you get to kiss me! I am the highest quality!” Chan laughed, “Then where is your main role?” Seungkwan looked at him, “You know, Chan, I thought we were friends.” Jeonghan laughed, “Don’t worry, Seungkwan, you’re the highest quality in my heart!” Seungkwan smiled, “Thanks hyung.”  
Chan rolls his eyes and walked over to Mr. Kim. “Mr. Kim, why am I on the casting list? I didn’t audition.” Mr. Kim sighed, “Well, with lack of talent this year has led me to go to the talent, which is you. You can do better the ensemble, but don’t get me wrong you’re still in ensemble. In fact I’m putting you in charge of ensemble. I want you to work with Soonyoung planning the choreo. Soonyoung will work with the main roles, while you work with the ensemble. In fact I want you to find the best girls from the ensemble and put them in the Greek Chorus.” Chan blinked, “Don’t you think it’s unfair for me and Soonyoung to be doing extra work.” Mr. Kim nodded, “I’ll give you both extra credit and volunteer hours. Jihoon is also helping the Greek Chorus learn their songs, so he’s also putting in extra work and he will get the same rewards. Now don’t worry too much and next class you will be talking to the ensemble and finding our Greek Chorus with the help of Jihoon. Now go talk about your part with the others or something.” “Wait; can I be exempted from the midterm and final instead?” Mr. Kim nodded, “Fair enough.”  
Chan walked over to his friends and Jihoon said, “So I guess Mr. Kim talked to you about the ensemble?” Chan laughed, “Oh yeah, I love the idea of dealing with a bunch of freshmen who think they’re hot shit, because they used to be the lead roles in middle school, and sophomores who think they’re hot shit because they’re older than the freshmen.” Seokmin laughed, “I can’t imagine how things are going to go tomorrow.” Chan rolled his eyes, “So what parts did you guys get?” Soonyoung smiled, “I’m playing Paulette due to lack of female talent, plus it’ll be comical.” Chan laughed, “Ooh, who’s playing Kyle?” Junhui laughed, “That would be me. Let me just say that I’m going to work those short shorts.” Soonyoung scoffed, “Not as good as I’ll look in that skirt.”  
Jihoon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, “I’m playing Professor Callahan. So basically I’m a grumpy old man who’s a terrible person.” Soonyoung nodded, “Sounds just like you, perfect casting.” Jihoon punched Soonyoung, “Prick.” Joshua laughed, “I’m playing Warner.” Chan smiled, “It’s funny because you’re gay and Warner gets all the ladies. I bet Hansol will love to see you around all those women.” Joshua rolls his eyes, “Hansol can kiss my ass.” Jeonghan laughed, “Joshua is mad at Hansol. Our dear Hansol has seemed to forgotten their upcoming anniversary. It’s in two days and Hansol hasn’t brought up any plans like they usually do.” Chan scoffed, “Come on, Joshua-hyung, you don’t really think Hansol forgot? I know for a fact he hasn’t forgotten. Just be patient, trust me it was pay off.” Joshua nodded.  
“Well I got the part of Nikos and Pilar.” Seungkwan said. Junhui nodded, “Yup, you get to kiss little Channie.” Chan frowned, “Surely we can skip that part.” Joshua shook his head, “Mr. Kim wants that seen to be the gayest thing anyone has ever seen.” “I want this part even less than I did to begin with.” Seungkwan pouted, “Is really that bad to have to kiss me?” Chan shook his head, “It’s not that, hyung, it’s just the fact I’ve never kissed anyone.” Soonyoung gasped, “Aww, Channie, that’s so cute. Our little Channie has never been kissed before. He’s so small and innocent.” Chan rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Soonyoung-hyung, I’m not innocent. Plus I’m not small, in fact I’m taller than your grumpy grandpa over there.” “Hey, I get that Soonyoung is annoying, but there is no need to come after me. But please, continue to insult him, he deserves it.” Jihoon said. Soonyoung pouted at his short boyfriend, “Jagi, you’re so mean to me.”  
Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Well, Chan-ah, you’ve got a few months to get your first kiss, I wouldn’t want Boo Seungkwan to be my first kiss.” Seungkwan whined, “What is so bad about kissing me?” “Well for one you’re always kissing that gross boy.” Jihoon said. “Hyung, he’s literally your best friend.” Jihoon shrugged, “Sometimes I feel really bad for you because you’re dating him. At some point I’ll just have to wonder that maybe you’re just stupid.” Joshua laughed, “Seungcheol could be worse, at least he treats Seungkwan well. I mean it’s a real judge on someone’s character if they’re dating Seungkwan, because if his majesty is still with them then they must be a pretty good person.” Jeonghan nodded, “That’s a very good point.”  
Seokmin spoke up, “Well I have the role of Chad and Dewy.” Jeonghan laughed, “Those are both so out of character for you, and it’s funny.” Seokmin shrugged, “I mean it should be fun.” Minghao then said, “I got the roles of Kate and Chutney. Good thing I look in a dress.” Junhui nodded, “Yeah good thing.” Chan nodded, “Noted. You’re going to look great in that perm wig.” Soonyoung laughed, “Oh my gosh, you’re right. I love the perm wig.” “So I got the part of Emmett.” Jeonghan said. Chan looked at him, “Good job, hyung, I think that means that you’re a lowkey loser.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “If I’m a loser, then I’m one handsome loser.” Chan nodded, “Got me there.” They all laughed.  
When class ended they all headed to the cafeteria, and they sat at their usual table where Hansol, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Mingyu were already sitting. Hansol spoke up, “So how was drama class?” Joshua smiled, “Jihoon got the role of a grumpy old pervert.” Jihoon scoffed, “Joshua got the role of a rich straight fuckboy.” Hansol laughed, “That’s really funny, Joshua straight. Now Josh as a fuckboy, that’s a funny thought.” Mingyu nodded, “Yeah, that’s something I’d pay to see.” Joshua laughed, “Well you can its $7 in the month of December.”  
Jeonghan then said, “Chan got a part without auditioning. He gets to all but hop on Seungkwan’s dick on stage.” Seungcheol’s head shot up, “Excuse me?” Soonyoung laughed, “He’s playing Seungkwan’s gay lover. Basically he keeps calling Seungkwan gay until Seungkwan hops on his dick.” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, “Okay, but do they kiss?” They all nod and Seungcheol groans. Then Jihoon said, “If Chan doesn’t play his cards right, it’ll be his first kiss.” Seungcheol shook his head, “I don’t like the sound of that.” Chan scoffed, “Neither do I, trust me.” Seungkwan just looked insulted.  
“You know I don’t like everything that comes with this role, why couldn’t I get a different role?” Chan groaned. Soonyoung threw an arm around Chan, “Don’t worry too much about it, Channie. How about we take time after school to start to go over choreo?” Chan sighed, “Sounds good.” Jeonghan smiled, “Aww, Channie, you’re so cute you know that?” Chan blushed, “Jeonghan-hyung, please don’t call me cute.” Everyone laughed and Hansol said, “Look how embarrassed Chan is.” Chan kicked Hansol under the table causing the older to yelp and everyone else to laugh. Junhui laughed, “Leave poor Channie alone.”  
After school Chan went over Soonyoung’s house along with Jihoon, because he wanted to see how they’re gonna plan the dancing even though his role doesn’t require him to dance. While on a break Soonyoung said, “Chan why did you get so embarrassed when Jeonghan called you cute?” Chan sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Soonyoung nudged him, “Come on you can tell me, I can keep a secret. So can Jihoon. Don’t you trust you’re hyung, we can even give you advice if you need it?” Chan thought for a second, “Okay, but both of you have to promise to keep it a secret.” Soonyoung nodded and Jihoon said, “Oh course, Chan-ah, you can trust us with your secret.” Chan nodded, “I’ve had a crush on Jeonghan-hyung for a while. He’s just really nice and cute. He’s got a beautiful voice and he’s just like an angel.” Jihoon smiled, “Aw that’s so cute, you have a crush on Jeonghan. That’s so sweet, don’t you think Soonyoung?” Soonyoung nodded, “Why don’t you tell him how you feel?” Chan shook his head, “It’s just a stupid crush, and I’ll get over it. It’s unlikely that Jeonghan-hyung will ever like me back. He probably sees me as just a small kid anyways.”  
Jihoon gave him a sad look, “Well, Chan-ah, that’s no way to think about it. It’s not impossible. Why don’t you try hanging out with him more, like ask him to hang out and go to the mall or something?” Chan shrugged, “I don’t know, I just don’t see it happening. Maybe I’ll try to hang out with him more. Right now I need to focus on working with these 5 year olds.” Soonyoung laughed, “You guys get to pick the Greek Chorus tomorrow, sounds like it’s going to be difficult. Eight girls that can sing and dance without the likelihood of them messing up during the show, have fun finding those.” Jihoon groaned, “Let’s not even talk about it.”  
“Alright five listen up, a ten is speaking!” Chan yelled to the ensemble. They all looked up at him and Jihoon. “I am Chan and this is Jihoon. I am in charge of you guys as well as the Greek Chorus. Jihoon will be helping with the Greek Chorus. Today we will choose eight girls who can sing and dance with minimal mistakes, if we cannot find this, we will ask boys who could do the job to join. Something you should know is that as a member of the ensemble for three years now I will not sugar coat anything, if you are doing poorly I will tell you and talk to Mr. Kim to put you on stage crew for you grade. Jihoon has been dealing with that diva over there, Boo Seungkwan, for three years now and trust me he has lost all patience and will not be sugar coating anything either. If you can dance, but not sing you will not be given a mic for the show and that’s fine. I know I may seem mean and harsh but if you are putting in hard work and at least trying your best you will find that I can be quite nice. Jihoon, would you like to add anything?”  
Jihoon nodded, “I would like to tell you that if you do think that we are being harsh please understand that we have the shows best interest in mind. I will be honest on your singing abilities but do not be hurt by this; there is always room for improvement. I also want to mention that just because you are in ensemble does not mean you have talent, for example Chan is very talented in singing, dancing, and acting but prefers to be in ensemble so it is not a bad thing for untalented people. This is not middle school drama anymore. We put on some of the best musicals and plays in this district and we would like to keep it that way.” Jeonghan walked over and said, “Listen guys, they seem like they’re being assholes, but they just care if you do good or bad. Chan takes dance very seriously and Jihoon takes music very seriously. So don’t worry they seem a lot scarier than they really are.” Jihoon looked at him, “Jeonghan-hyung, you’re too kind. You also mention how they should be lucky that they’re not dealing with Soonyoung he would be really critical.” Jeonghan nodded, “That is true. Good luck guys. Hope you find your Greek Chorus.”  
They start their look. Chan shows them some moves that he and Soonyoung have been working on for What You Want. Some did very well, some struggle, but no one really did too bad. Then Jihoon had them sing part of What You Want, which they should already be learning. Some kids had good voices that were strong and assured, but some were good but felt like they were uncomfortable. Others were just okay. Then they had them do it together which was really important. By the end of class Chan said, “I will be talking to Jihoon and we will have a list of the Greek Chorus members posted on the bulletin board.”  
At lunch Chan and Jihoon decided to start discussing who they wanted to be part of the Greek Chorus. “I definitely want Park Siyeon to be in there.” Chan nodded, “I think we should have Kyla Massie and Zhou Jieqiong in there as well.” Jihoon nodded, “I also liked Bae Sungyeon and Kim Yewon.” Chan hummed in agreement, “And I think the last three should be Jung Eunwoo, Kang Yebin, and Kang Kyungwon. They were also very talented.” Jihoon nodded, “It went a lot better than I expected.” Chan sighed, “Thank god, I thought it was going to be difficult. I’m actually surprised those girls didn’t get any parts.” Jihoon nodded, “There were limited parts and Mr. Kim wanted the older students to have the big parts.” Chan nodded, “That’s true. I mean look at Soonyoung.” Soonyoung looked at Chan and said, “Excuse you; you’re just jealous because I look good in a skirt and you don’t.” Chan laughed, “Yeah that’s it.”  
Jeonghan looked over, “So you guys picked the Greek Chorus members?” Chan nodded, “Eight girls who were pretty talented. Surprisingly easy considering what we had to work with. These girls could have done with a main role, probably going to get just that next year.” Seokmin smiled, “Are they cute? Maybe you ask one of them out on a date, work your way to getting your first kiss.” Chan shrugged, it was no secret he was bisexual, so he wasn’t shocked by the suggestion. “Maybe I will.” Hansol laughed, “There we go Chan, guys we’ve got a ladies man over here.” Chan rolled his eyes, “Hansol, shut up.” Hansol grabbed his heart pretending to be hurt, “Chan, as your best friend I am supposed to be excited for things like these. I will be your wingman.”  
Chan scoffed, “You’re not even in drama with us.” Hansol nodded, “I see how it is, and that’s why I will offer my boyfriend to be your wingman.” Joshua shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind helping you.” Soonyoung and Jihoon raised their eyebrows. Jihoon leaned in, “What about Jeonghan?” Chan sighed and whispered back, “Why try when I know it won’t happen.” Jihoon just gave him a sad look; he doesn’t see why he thinks that Jeonghan is so out of reach. Minghao looked at Chan so who did you have in mind?” Chan shrugged, “Well I think Eunwoo is pretty cute and she has an amazing voice.” Soonyoung blinked, that sounded like how he described Jeonghan yesterday.  
Hansol smiled, “Aw, this is so exciting. My little Channie is going to get a girlfriend!” Chan rolled his eyes, “Slow your role and calm down, Hansol.” Hansol laughed, “I’m sorry you have a crush on someone, you haven’t had a crush in a while.” Soonyoung leaned in, “Did you not tell Hansol about your crush on Jeonghan?” Chan sighed and whispered, “No, I did. He’s just a good actor, maybe he should join drama. It’s not like he’s going to say, ‘Wow, you have a crush that you might actually have a chance with.’ He’s not that stupid, surprisingly.” Soonyoung laughed at that.  
After school Chan went over Hansol’s house, of course Joshua tagged along. Hansol turned to Joshua and started speaking English, “Joshua, I’m a little worried about Chan.” Joshua raised an eyebrow, “Why, I thought you were excited because he had a crush on someone.” Hansol sighed, “Yeah, but it’s not actually the first crush he’s had in a while. He’s had a crush on Jeonghan for about a year and a half now. But he somehow got it in his head that Jeonghan would never go for him, but I told him that he shouldn’t give up before he tried. I wanted to get your opinion on it.” Before Joshua could reply Chan said, “Hansol, I’m not stupid I heard my name and Jeonghan.” Joshua laughed, “Chan, Hansol was just telling me about your crush on Jeonghan. Why do you think that you don’t have a chance?”  
Chan shrugged, “Why would I think I have a chance?” Hansol smiled, “Because you’re cool, attractive, and talented. You have a good personality and you’re fun to talk to.” Joshua laughed, “Yeah, Chan, I don’t see why you would think Jeonghan wouldn’t be interested.” “Jeonghan probably sees me as a little kid. I could not be his type. He probably sees me like a little brother.” “Well those are all reasonable thoughts. I could talk to Jeonghan about it for you.” Joshua said. Chan shook his head, “Please don’t, and I don’t want to possibly ruin our friendship. I like Eunwoo anyways; she’s really nice and has shown interest in me before.” Joshua nodded, “I mean if you’re sure. I hope you have luck with Eunwoo, if you need me to I can be your wingman.” Chan smiled, “Thank you, Joshua-hyung.” Hansol smiled, “My little boy is growing up so fast.” He wiped away a fake tear. Chan groaned, “Hansol, we’ve been over this, you are not my mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into something much more that it was originally supposed to be. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors, will fix those later. For now please enjoy.


End file.
